


令人困惑的目光

by AverageHeight



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageHeight/pseuds/AverageHeight
Summary: 注意：想看岩泉/及川的，在较后面，无x描写。大半部分是牛岛/菅原，有x描写。要避雷哦！其他：原作者地址有误请找我。（之前先复制到浏览器里试一试鸭～(￣▽￣～)~）如果图片觉得字体不行，也请找我。希望有小红心、小蓝手和评论。这cp太冷，被迫自己营业。希望不要嫌弃，有错误请指出。（毕竟我第一次翻译）(*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 9





	令人困惑的目光

**Author's Note:**

> 无授权翻译，侵删。  
分级：R-18  
来源：ao3  
原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466018  
Unauthorized translation, delete.   
Grade: r-18   
Source: ao3  
The original address: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466018

及川彻不应该看到这些。绝对，百分之百，毫无疑问地不应该看到这些。  
  
“更——请更加用力!”  
  
当菅原呻/吟时，及川彻会脸红，他也会用力吞咽，并且把手指紧紧地攥在手心，以至于手都疼了。  
  
艹。  
  
当牛岛性/交时更用力、更快地进/入菅原时，在那里有一种细微的声音，它比菅原呻/吟的声音都要安静许多。肉体对肉体的重击，以及从房间里飘出来绝对淫/秽、潮湿的杂音。这些声音让及川的心跳得更快，但更多的原因是菅原脸上的表情。这些让他的阴/茎在运动裤里更快的跳动。  
  
他看起来十分的、十分的FUCKED。是啊，牛岛将菅原操/得那么漂亮，脸红得那么精致。所有顽皮的取笑都从他的脸上消失了，取而代之的是——需/求和饥饿，但不知何故仍然顺从，每当菅原每喘/一口气并进一步陷入他的快乐时，及川彻几乎临近崩溃。  
  
牛岛给我的快乐。是他/妈该死的牛岛。  
  
及川彻应该逃跑，他应该厌恶地嘲笑他讨厌的人在补给室做/爱，但是他扎根在原地，眼睛睁得大大的，脸颊像菅原一样红。  
  
天啊，这是真的吗?这是真的吗?  
  
当菅原的背部拱起，皮肤紧贴着肋骨时，他看得入了迷，甚至十分兴奋。菅原看起来就像那样——弓着背，双手伸到身后抓着架子。当牛岛向前倾，咬他苍白的肩膀，让他哭出来时，他的呻/吟声听起来甚至更好。这些听起来像他妈的一个梦！  
  
无意识中，及川彻没有发现自己的手已经开始下移，直到手指缠绕住了他的阴/茎——它的重量让及川惊讶地眨着眼睛，它的热度让他咬着嘴唇发出呻/吟。  
  
他不能这么做。他不能让自己沉浸在菅原和牛岛做/爱的画面中。但他做不到，他无法摆脱他们，无法摆脱这对看似不可能的组合。  
  
但是牛岛和菅原看起来很好。  
  
及川彻忍着不说话，用另一只手捂住嘴。这时，牛岛将阴/茎从菅原的小/穴里抽出，用力把他翻转过来，一只手抱住了菅原小得多的腰——与牛岛相比，他的腰显得那么小，那么细，那么完美——让纤细的臀/部向上翘起。牛岛在没有序言的情况下再次将粗/壮的阴/茎插入了菅原的小/穴, 菅原呻/吟着，抓挠着地板，拱起了他的臀部，真他妈不适合牛岛发出的、粗糙的/啪/的声音。  
  
“操/那里!是的，那里!”  
  
当及川彻的手伸到阴/茎的顶端时，他用力咬着下唇，几乎是用手掐着嗓子一般，试图抑制住自己的呻吟。这时牛岛发出了一声低/喘。当及川彻的臀/部被挤/压到手掌时，当他的阴/茎因为那低沉的噪音而抽/搐时，他惊恐地睁大了眼睛。  
  
不,不。这是不应该发生的。  
  
及川彻颤抖并艰难地呼吸着，就像一只巨大的手，握着菅原银色的头发，推拉、挤压着，被迫将菅原的背压成一个拱门，呻/吟声从菅原的口中发出，他的睫毛竟跳动得该死的漂亮，当牛岛用牙齿咬住他得脖子时。  
  
“若利，若利——求求你——操/我!”  
  
咆哮，撕咬。菅原的脸贴在地板上，手指仍然扎在头发里。他现在完全面对着及川——眼睛闭上，嘴唇张开，满脸通红，让他感到饥饿。  
  
饥渴了,紧张了。他得离开，他必须后退，现在风险更大了。  
  
当白蜡色的睫毛抖动着张开时，他试图跑开，但看到铜色的眼睛睁得大大的，然后半闭着的时候，他已经无法抬起一步了。它们是如此的黑暗和美丽，充满着需要，以及菅原给他的一瞥是如此的令人兴奋，以及——以及——  
  
菅原的嘴唇抽/搐着，醉醺醺地咧嘴一笑，他呻/吟着——声音很大，很猥/亵，而且毫无羞耻之感。当菅原用嘴包裹住牛岛伸入的手指时，及川彻睁大了眼睛，张着嘴;当菅原吮/吸、舔/砥着牛岛的手指并把舌头伸/进了手指间的空隙时，他脸红了。他是如此的淫/荡，如此的华丽，这——这——  
  
这太过分了。  
  
及川彻猛地从那扇裂开的门上移开，把手从裤/子里抽/出来，转身离开了房间。令人难以置信的一幕正在上演。他每走一步，他的心就怦怦地跳，他的手在他的两侧颤抖，他的阴/茎因为想起那一幕和它所需要的东西而疼痛。他不可能忘记这些，但他不知道该做什么，他感到该死的又燥/热又饥/渴，因此，他几乎跑出了体育馆。  
  
他几乎是一头扎进了岩泉一的怀抱，即使岩泉盯着他看，脸上都是困惑，浓浓的眉毛皱在一起，他也无法平静下来。  
  
“及川彻?” 岩泉问道。天啊，他听起来有点担心。他看起来不知所措吗?他有那么明显吗?  
  
“你没事吧?”  
  
当岩泉把目光从他身上移开时，及川彻吞咽着口水，颤抖地吸了一口气，点了点头，努力不让自己发抖。  
  
“家，”及川彻用嘶哑的声音要求道。“带我回家，靠/墙/操/我，好吗?”  
  
“什——什么？！”岩泉发出急促并带着惊讶的声音，并睁大了眼睛，脸颊上泛起了粉红色。正常情况下，及川彻会喜欢这一幕并取笑岩泉，但他的脑海里仍然萦绕着菅原笑的画面，所以及川彻能做的就是点头回应，把嘴唇压在一起，以掩盖一种渴/望的声音。“真的吗?里面发生了什么事?”  
  
“没什么，”及川彻厉声说，伸出手来，将一只手搭在岩泉的手腕上。他把他拽向他们公寓的方向，拼命地试图缓和他的需/求，把牛岛的低/喘从他的脑海中赶走。“只是——只是操我，好吗?”  
  
岩泉盯着他，满脸怀疑，而及川彻则尽可能恳求地看着他。他不能再像往常那样撅起嘴来，为此他感到很沮丧，但当岩泉的眼睛半闭着，舌头伸出来弄湿嘴唇时，他就不在乎了。  
  
“好的，”岩泉喘/着粗/气地说着。他把手腕从及川彻的紧握中挣脱出来，将对方撑起，然后把手绕在他的手腕上。“我会操/你的。”  
  
及川彻一边咽着口水一边点头。岩泉不费吹灰之力地把他们拉向他们的房子。他们没有再多说什么，大川颤抖着跟在岩泉后面，裤子里的阴/茎用力地翘/起，脸颊上泛起了红晕，菅原弓起的后背的记忆将永远地铭刻在他的脑海里。

作者原址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466018


End file.
